Farting Princess Peach vs Others
by Konesh
Summary: Princess Peach, flatulent beautiful lady, comes to attempt new farting attacks. In a stink hell, Does anyone survive all the way?
1. Chapter 0: Princess Peach appears

::Warning!::

Princess Peach, in this story, is significantly characterized by writer as she is one of the most beautiful and cute lady in the world, a light suddist, by far the strongest battle player, does huge and deadly-smell fart, loves doing and sniffing and force others to sniff her fart. Nevetheless, original Peach may not be such the character. Die-hard Peach fans consider this especially.

This story is in Super Smash Bros. Melee's world view, not Brawl. So characters is also based on Melee. It is because Peach Bomber of Melee is explosion like a big fart, but that of Brawl is effect like petals unfortunately. More important, the writer haven't played Brawl...X(

Author, me, is too bad English skill because I am NOT native English speaker but Japanese. So you must feel strange and rudeness my sentences. Please teach me Englsh gently or ignore. Besides, this writer is bore easily. I afraid you to allow me even if I leave my work...

Oh, so much for preliminaries. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: All characters like Princess Peach in this story belong to Nintendo.

.

* * *

**Chapter.0 Princess Peach appears**

Peach: Oh, did I win?

Princess Peach won anyone else without scratch, despite Peach Bomber, hip attack and explosive fart, was only employed for handicap. Without using her hand and foot, Peach defeated any other players with only the big-beautiful butt. She gets bored too strong to enjoy evenly matched.

Peach: OK, I know. Why don't you play an other game with me? I want to attempt my farting skills for you just now. So you would win if you held out my farts. This is so simple rule, right?

Princess realizes that she should treat them not competances but sandbags because she wins too easy to play smash brothers. Moreover, the flaturent lady loves to do and sniff and make others sniff her deadly smell farts.

Peach: Which is your answer, yes or no? However, I'll make you enjoy my farts if you say no... Oops, it's not enough. Such men must be going to sniff a hundred Peach Bombers!

The world top class beautiful princess threatens and persuades them with cute smiling. Everyone knows her fart is so stink criminally that no men stand sniffing it. But nobody can oppose to Peach. Finally, all players say YES.  
Nevertheless, this is a start of hell...

Peach: Hey, Ganondorf. You're a first challenger. Let's go!

.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1 vs Ganondrof

::Warning!::

Princess Peach, in this story, is significantly characterized by writer as she is one of the most beautiful and cute lady in the world, a light suddist, by far the strongest battle player, does huge and deadly-smell fart, loves doing and sniffing and force others to sniff her fart. Nevetheless, original Peach may not be such the character. Die-hard Peach fans consider this especially.

This story is in Super Smash Bros. Melee's world view, not Brawl. So characters is also based on Melee. It is because Peach Bomber of Melee is explosion like a big fart, but that of Brawl is effect like petals unfortunately. More important, the writer haven't played Brawl...X(  
Author, me, is too bad English skill because I am NOT native English speaker but Japanese. So you must feel strange and rudeness my sentences. Please teach me Englsh gently or ignore.  
Besides, this writer is bore easily. I afraid you to allow me even if I leave my work...

Oh, so much for preliminaries. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter.1 vs Ganondrof

Princess Peach, a champion of Smash Bros, doesn't have comparative strength, significant speed, or enhanced stamina. Actually, nobody expected the Pink-dressed Lady annihilated them onesidedly since Battles began. Why was she able to be by far the strongest? This is because Peach has some special talents...

Ganondorf: Why don't I hit attacks... I can't touch even once!?

She fends off blows by a hair. One of her talent is avoiding all aggression of others and hitting all attacks of her. It means that Peach never lose, and be able to win.

Peach: Huum... After all, you can't take over my step forever. I see. Take a sniff of my poot!

Ganondrof manages to let Peach get away. Princess breaks fart from a distance...

"Poooooooooottt!"

High-pitched noize is from sexual hips. This sound is so cute like Peach's pretty face, but in contrast, a smell of it is hellish. The stench get through about 20 meters distance to Ganondrof only within several seconds.

Ganondrof: Damn, how intense her fart is...!?

In the pungent gas like boiling and concentrating a lot of rotten cheese in feces pool, he gets down soon. On the other hand, she breathes deep the nose and giggles so happy as if the smell is parfume or rich dinner. Why is she loves her merdorous fart despite cute feature...?

Peach: Hey, I do only a light fart. Please experience my new farting attack. It's "Gripping fart", well, an application of "Ni-gui-rippei" in Japan...

Princess says and makes her palm on the butt. First, she smiles. Next, she do a small fart. Then, she takes hold the gas. And finally, she approaches to Ganondorf and brings the fist close to his face with opening hers. These actions are too rapid for him to avoid, thus the stalwart is hit directly. A yellow-brown smog is through his nose...

Ganondorf: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

He screams and faints out. Although he doesn't fall out of field, but obviously, Princess Peach is winner. His damagemeter indicates about 200%, which dues to only two farts smell. Nobady can hurt horribly as bad as this beautiful lady. It means her best talent is the monsterous farting...

Peach: This is fun!


	3. Chapter2 vs Wario

::Warning!::

Princess Peach, in this story, is significantly characterized by writer as she is one of the most beautiful and cute lady in the world, a light suddist, by far the strongest battle player, does huge and deadly-smell fart, loves doing and sniffing and force others to sniff her fart. Nevetheless, original Peach may not be such the character. Die-hard Peach fans consider this especially.

This story is in Super Smash Bros. Melee's world view, not Brawl. So characters is also based on Melee. It is because Peach Bomber of Melee is explosion like a big fart, but that of Brawl is effect like petals unfortunately. More important, the writer haven't played Brawl...X(  
Author, me, is too bad English skill because I am NOT native English speaker but Japanese. So you must feel strange and rudeness my sentences. Please teach me Englsh gently or ignore.  
Besides, this writer is bore easily. I afraid you to allow me even if I leave my work...

Oh, so much for preliminaries. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter.2 vs Wario

The lovely princess smiles at everyone, which makes them become frightened. Except for a farting man...

Wario: Alright, alright. They're only girl's farts. It won't be much. Her fart is less than my one. Next challenger is me! HAHAHA!

Wario, a farting man, gives a raucous laugh and goes on a Warp Stage. He will fight her fart in a moment. Then, Warp to  
battle field is finished...

Wario: Oops!? ...It's so stinks!

When the yellow man comes, Peach farting trace makes Wario wince. This smell is far from his expectation. The traces  
decrease his confidence a little, but he gathers himself.

Wario: Stinks...Stinks... But, my fart put yours to shame! Hey Peach, Don't let this swell your head!

Peach: Oh, Wario. You are so confident man. I face your farts with respect for your attitude.

She shows a spirit of service. Perhaps nobady can fight Peach with farting but Wario.

Wario: Thanks. But you'll regret it later!

He rasps and move to her, and do a hip attack. Princess Peach sells it elaborately, and her dameges change 0% to 10%. It is  
perfect hip drop hold to force her sniffing Wario fart.

Peach: Anytime will be fine.

Wario: You didn't have to say it! Three, Two, One... Fire!

"Boooooooooottt! Booow, Pooott, Buuuuuu! ...BOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Poignant poison gas is released. This five farts are too stinks for human being to absorb absolutely. After a bit, Wario gets off  
butt and looks see her expression. In his plan, Peach is to faint with a tortured groan. However, the expect, no, the wish isn't  
coming true.

Peach: (Take a deep breath) ...Oh, It's decent fart. Your ones have a smell and a sound, and wind pressure. Good!

Princess Peach smiles and comments on Wario fart like a dish or a vintage wine. Wario becomes convinced Princess Peach is  
NOT human being but monster.

Peach: Could you give me a refill?

Wario doesn't persuade monster's order. No, it's not accurate. He is not to do but he cannot do. He uses all his fart. The lily  
monster puffs out cheeks.

Peach: Could it be finished? Oh... I'm afraid your turn is over. It's my turn, isn't it?

This bulk runs away when that beauty stands up. Princess turn half turn and giggle.

Peach: You can run but you can't hide. For your future use, I set a better example! Huh!

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT!"

Princess Peach, beautiful girl like Goddess, do a huge fart like Demonic Bomb. If Wario's fart were poison gas, Peach's one  
would be hellish gas. If Wario's fart were an exprosion of bomb, Peach's one would be eruption of Mount Vesuvius. If Wario's  
fart were an mooey garlic, Peach's one would be addled eggs, garlics, onions, cesspools and sludge from a factory... like  
gathering and putrefying every stinky things from the earth.  
Peach astronomical fart goes all over Wario and deadly damages. In particular, Wario's percentage changes 0% to 945%  
which is about thirty times of Ganondorf's special punch. Wario becomes a dying patient, and probably, he will no doubt have  
major trauma for Princess Peach and Farts.

Peach: Phew. I was just warming up, but my fart is too powerful to everyone. Hummm... (Take a deep breath) Say, my fart is  
sooooo sweet! I love my fart! Lan-La-Lan-La-Lan-Lan!


End file.
